We are determining the validity of impendance cardiography as a noninvasive measure of cardiac output and stroke volume in man, by comparison with results obtained using the Swan-Ganz thermodilution technique. If validated, the impendance cardiography technique offers the opportunity to measure cardiac output and peripheral resistance non-invasively in studying patients with essential hypertension.